Their Chapters
by doublelynn
Summary: Not a oneshot after all. Completed. Sanzo releases Goku out of the dark imprisonment and took with him back to the temple, where then he heard Goku's voice calling again. Just be noted that it doesn't make much sense.
1. Released

A/N: Something that came outta me two days ago... after I drew a sketch of Sanzo outside the cave and Goku staring at him. Then, this was written during the leftover time I had in my English composition exam. LOL. Enjoy reading this one-shot!

Disclaimer: Sheesh, I would've been rich by now if I own Saiyuki. Hehe. But I don't see Kazuya Minekura having lots of cash... I wonder why...

**'Released...'**

**By doublelynn**

_"A light..."_

A bright streak of gold shone above him...

_"Is someone there?"_

He approached the dark, lonesome cave quietly...

_"Who... is it...?"_

The figure bent to observe the little creature inside the mass of darkness.

_"Why do I... feel like I'd seen him... before...?"_

And was surprised that... a young boy was in there, and staring at him dumbly with those innocence-filled golden eyes, as if he saw the most outrageous thing ever. There wasn't a slight trace of emotion in those golden orbs. Just like plain stupidity had knocked his brain limits.

The figure survey the boy's appearances. Messy chocolate-brown locks of hair which grown too long on the back, a golden headband and shackles... on his neck, wrists and feet... chained to a gigantic iron material. The cave was dark and chilly. He observed the surroundings properly and hold back a gasp as his eyes caught something.

That cave... it has numerous talisman with Sanskrit writings on, placed in every single spot. He assumed this boy... or something else, must be sealed in by certain individuals. But who...? And why seal a boy in?

A feeling told him to held his hand out to the boy, who was now crouching and still staring but isn't afraid of the blonde stranger. Miraculously, the hard stone bars broke down and dissipated as he reached in nearer. The boy finally snapped out of his thoughts and shakily put out his arm, almost touching. The shackles that chained him in suddenly broke and disappeared. The figure pulled him out within a grasp.

For the first time in after being sealed in that place, he placed his feet on the fresh ground outside. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from daylight for a moment, his eyes hurt at the first contact with strong light. He tried squinting his eyes, and succeeded to gazing at the surroundings. He can finally hear the birds chirping and insects creaking. And can feel his inside blooming with excitement.

"Oi, kid."

He heard a voice, as he automatically turned back, facing the origin of the voice.

"Are you the one who called me here?"

The boy stared once more at him. His golden eyes flashing in awe at the unknown figure appearances. The color of his hair itself was awesome, blond... golden blond, paired with deep-amethyst eyes that are all too familiar, and flowing white robes.

"Quit staring and at least tell me your name," he said, a little louder.

The boy startled. He was put to solitude for a period too long but managed to communicate with words again.

"I'm... Goku... Son Goku..."

"Okay, Goku. Can you tell me where're you from?"

And he tried to remember, but nothing. Nothing came to him as he can't remember any single trace of memory, apart from his name. He don't even know what was the place he's locked too. The only thing he remembered, was how darkness always had him petrified in it's space. Although there's a small fragment of something, curdling and sneaking way back in his mind. So the boy shook his head.

"I... don't know..."

"What?"

"I... can't remember anything..."

"Then, do you know why are you in there?"

Goku shook his head again.

The blonde clicked his tongue in agitation. He turned his head away slightly, thinking in a deep thought. Should he just leave him here? But, he's only a young child... it'd be too cruel then. Or should he at least bring him back to the temple? But, look at him, he's like a little monkey for goodness sake, not to mention those busy-bodies back there. Unless...

"Oi, saru. Let's go."

Goku blinked his eyes in total confusion. _Saru?_

"You don't want to spend the rest of you life here, do you?" the blonde said, as he started to walk away.

"Ah, w-wait!" Goku finally spoke by his will, as he tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. _Wow, the ground is... warm._ He got up, sitting on the grass below. "W-what's your name, o-jiisan?"

The blonde stopped on his trail suddenly. He returned a backward glance, a slightly pissed-off one. His eye was twitching. "What..?"

"Err, what's your name, o-jiisan?"

All of a sudden, a big streak of white appeared near his face as it slapped him upside the head. "ITAI!"

The blonde glared at him, a vein popped on his forehead, and holding a... paper fan?

"Do I look like an old geezer to you? Then, cut it with the 'o-jiisan' crap."

"Itei... gomen..."

"Sanzo."

"Eh?"

"Genjo Sanzo. And do you wanna move your saru butt off the ground or what?" the blonde held out a hand to the sitting boy.

Goku blinked a few times and took his hand as Sanzo help lifted him up. The boy smiled at him, "Hi, Sanzo!"

"What's with the hyper-greeting?"

"Umm, I didn't greet you by your name earlier, so I thought I'd fill it in."

Sanzo snorted, "Whatever."

Goku began the trail out of the area, with the person who'd released him out of the mountain cave...

When sunlight hit his hair just so, an undeniable glow like the sun came from him...

It released him out of the eternal darkness that had paralyzed his thoughts before...

And released him out of loneliness...

After awaiting for five-hundred years...

OWARI of Chapter One.

A/N: Well, I think it's worth writing this. I know it's weird how they got along so well on their first meeting… and the 'o-jiisan' part too. (ACK!) Guess I sucks in writing these sort of stuff… I used only two hours to type this one-shot, which is so not myself because I'd usually write and stop in the middle of the fic. Geez. Now, please do review, ne? I need someone telling me how was this one-shot. Maybe I'll write more, but who knows (smiles). Tell me anything, except flames. LOL. Jyaa, thanks!


	2. Voice

A/N: Hehe. Well, well, guess I did write another chap after all. I can't get rid of the idea until I actually turned my laptop on and typed this in. Yes, you can blame me on my laziness for not continuing my other fan fictions but writing new ones instead. But I promise that I won't stop ANY fanfics halfway! Just bear with me… (sobs) I greatly apologize. Gomenasai.

Now, go read this possibly-last chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Saiyuki as they are Minekura Kazuya's. Not mine, not ever. Clear?

'**Voice'**

**By doublelynn**

The blonde monk ran as fast as he could, back towards Cho-an Temple. His heart is thumping with a full feeling of uneasiness as he panted, half-heartedly hoping nothing bad will happen until he got there. A voice is calling him... almost yelling... yet, he can't hear it but it was ringing in his head.

_"Get away from me! Let me go! No!"_

He clicked his tongue and kept running, under the night sky, with the unusually eerie moon.

_"Let go... NOOO!"_

A few days back...

"Umm... Master Sanzo. May I see you for a minute?"

The monk looked up, he was halfway through reading or just briefly looking at a scroll. "What?"

"Recently, our temple are... well, things disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes, especially our food supplies... not only that, persimmons from the backyard are gone too."

"There could be a number of mice roaming around."

"That's absurd, we're certain a person done it or... monkeys must've entered from the outside."

Sanzo flinched a bit, upon hearing the word 'monkey', as he stayed silent. He decided to pay a little visit to the storeroom later.

That afternoon...

The monk slid the door open violently, "Oi," and a loud yell of fright greeted him.

"Oh, Sanzo," A young boy with brown hair looked at Sanzo, chomping on some familiar fruit that grew at the backyard of the temple. "Look what I found outside. It's so delicious!" He continued taking bites of it.

"So..." He took a short glance at the boy and then thwacked him with his paper fan, 'It's YOU and your appetite that gave me complaints from others, kono bakasaru!"

"Itei... why'd you do that for?" The boy shouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Shut up! Didn't I told you not to wander off towards the outside!"

The boy pouted, "But... I'm hungry..."

"Goku, I'd told you that I'll bring three square meals a day to fill you up."

"Oh, right," Goku looked straight at the blonde before him, "Why do I have to stay in here all day?"

"Just bare with it. This is a sacred temple, so things can get really strict here," Sanzo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll have to meet with the Three Aspects, the sooner the better, to decide on a place you can really live. Be it an orphanage or god-parents as long as there's a choice, then you won't have to stay in this place any longer."

Goku nodded briskly in acknowledgement. He gave a mental unsatisfied look to himself, "...Ne, Sanzo-"

"What? If it's about the food matter, I'll bring extras to your three meals, got it?" The blonde cut Goku's line short, not having the mood to listen to anymore of his whining.

"Ah..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"Oi, kid. Are you the one who kept calling me?" _The blonde asked him. All Goku could do was stare, stare at him with those big golden eyes that seemed like a bottomless pit was placed within. He was called Genjo Sanzo.

_'Since I woke up, I'm already in this place. All alone by myself, I can't reach the light outside, I yelled but my voice reached no one. Until you came...'_

He freed the brunette boy out of the eternal darkness and showed him a world much brighter than the sun.

_'I thought... that this will last forever. So... Sanzo! I'm really, really happy about it.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_'It's been five full days since that little brat was here,'_ Sanzo spoke mentally, walking down the same sidewalk towards the storeroom again. _'Although I'd prohibited anyone else to enter this place, he needs to be sent to another place.'_

"Oi, saru. I'm going off to meet the Three Aspects. You'll need to come-..." Sanzo slid the door open and saw the young brunette lying on the floorboards with a blanket covering over his legs. He was in a peaceful slumber, soft snores aligned over him.

"You're so lucky," Sanzo smirked and snorted quietly. He slowly stepped out of the storeroom, "Fine then... it won't hurt for him to stay for another night."

And closed the door.

That night...

_'...Sanzo... didn't come here today,'_ Goku was in a sitting position, the blanket over his whole body. _'There's still plenty of food... and a warm blanket too, but, Sanzo... didn't show up.'_

Goku glanced at the bowl of fruits placed before him, and then stared blankly into the dark space in the storeroom. _'Why didn't he come? The sky is getting dark already... Was it because Sanzo isn't here, this place will become dark?'_

_'Oh, Sanzo said he'll be searching for a place for me,'_ Goku's eyes remained emotionless, only to drift off into the darkness and his memories in Gogyo mountain replayed itself. _'Am I... neglected? Am I gonna end up being lonely again? It feels the same... like that time when I'm still in there, my hands and voice... can't reach the outside... And...'_

The young brunette pulled the blanket over his head and wrapped it tightly around him, _'There's not even a ray of light. Sanzo!'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you... serious about that?" Sanzo said. He was face-to-face with the Three Aspects and an expression of minor disbelief showed.

"Yes, from what we had know. That young boy you picked up from the cave of Gogyo mountain, was indeed, five hundred years ago-- a demon who wreaked havoc and was sentenced by the gods in Heaven."

"You said he's a demon..." The blonde grounded out, "He's nothing more than a chibi brat who only had a bottomless appetite and a dumb expression all day."

One of the aspects sweat dropped, "That is not what you think, Genjo Sanzo. The golden circlet on his forehead, is a demonic-power control device specially made by the gods to retain his appearances as any normal being."

"He is neither human, nor a demon, and definitely not a god, but a creature born out of the earth's aura. Legend has it, he is a free spirit with infinite power, greater than the world-"

"-He is, Seiten Taisei Son Goku."

The news done good of shocking Sanzo for a moment. The monk stood up from all the kneeling, "Okay... I'll be going now."

"Genjo Sanzo," One of the aspects called, "As holder of the Seiten and Maten scriptures, with the young boy of pure energy. There's no telling what pulled you to meet each other... but, if you are certain you heard his calling, that will be a truth of your life."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The night took over the sky once more, covering it with a mass of darkness only to be illuminated by the stars and the grand moon. Chirpings from the crickets added some entertainment to the cold night.

A small figure crept from a place to another in haste. Suddenly, it stopped when a bright flash of light was shooting at it.

"Who's there! What are you doing there!" A gruff voice exclaimed. The lamp shone on the small figure, and a boy at the age of ten with brown hair, a dirty and muddy appearance showed.

Goku hesitated. He doesn't know what to do. "Where did this dirty brat come from?" The person holding the lamp, who was actually a monk in the temple, said again, "Oi! What kind of place do you think this is?"

"Where did you enter from?"

"No... I... S-sanzo..." He stammered in a scared and frustrated state of mind. He opened his mouth again but in vain. Then he remembered Sanzo's words, _'Listen, if you're spotted by anyone else here, I'll have more problems and explaining to do, so don't ever exit this storeroom,'_ and he turned to run.

"Oi! Stop right where you are!" One of them shouted, as he ran towards Goku and successfully grab him by the wrist. The boy yelled, struggling hard to release himself from the grip but it was held on really tight.

"So! You must be the one who've been draining our food supplies!" He yelled out to the boy in scorn. Despite the loud commotion caused, the other monks are alerted as they came by to witness the happening.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Get that boy there!"

Goku started to panic, his mind was in a total blurry condition and not forgetting, fear. _'Why...'_ He saw it. He saw the motion of those arms of others stretching out to grab him. This feeling, his body reacted in a way he'd experienced this condition before. He was covered in fear already. _'Why? Sanzo!'_

"No! Get away from me...!" Goku ran and struggled out of the loose grips they attempted on him at the same time. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _'I'm calling you now...!'_

"NOOOOOOO!" The boy was at his mental limit as he can feel the hard pressure building really fast. Next thing he knew he was running, then all of a sudden, his mind was blurred as a series of visions crossed like a moving arrow in his optic nerve.

_'Why didn't you come!'_ All he saw was a blinding light that had finally blocked his spirit from contact with his body...

The door closest to the group slid open violently. The blonde monk stood there, panting and sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Sanzo-sama? What's... the matter?"

The blonde glanced around quickly. His eyes caught Goku in a low kneeling position with his head bent down. Other than that, he saw cracked golden-pieces on the ground in front of Goku. That looks assumingly like the golden circlet on Goku's forehead!

"Get away from him now!" Sanzo yelled.

The monk didn't catch Sanzo's words fast enough. Unexpectedly, Goku stood up behind that bald monk, his arm flung towards him. The monk managed to dodge it as he saw the wall behind him crumbled. He didn't miss the boy standing there; His brown hair had increased slightly by length, pointed-ears and long, sharp fingernails. His arm was raised steadily for another killer-blow.

"H-he's a demon!" That monk yelled in fear as he sprinted away, along with the others too.

Now, Sanzo's left face-to-face with the boy, who's now resembled a deadly being. He saw the boy turned to look at him, with those eyes that seemed so dark and full of evil. The blonde remained silent, returning a long glare at the brunette boy.

"Kono... bakasaru," He muttered quietly. _'Is that... his true self?'_ He didn't dared to move a muscle. There was a sort of energy that's burning inside the demon boy, raging with it, that felt like it could've pierced through any being. Sanzo assured that the slightest movement can lead to Goku sending another death strike at him. His hands were clutching itself tightly on his sides. A mental picture of Goku, in his usual dopey self, came into his mind as he compared it with the boy's current condition.

_'Don't joke around with me... to think that this little brat...'_

Sanzo smirked, _'This kid...'_

Goku, or the blonde would've said Seiten Taisei, made the first move. He suddenly ran up to him in a speed too fast for his eye to catch, but he'd anticipated Seiten Taisei's movements, _'... is nothing more than a chibi brat who only had a bottomless appetite and a dumb expression all day.'_ He mumbled something under his breath.

The demon boy let out a hoarse yell. Sanzo glared sharply at the him before chanting the last line to activated the Maten scripture.

"Makai Tenjo!"

The scripture on his shoulders turned into many long, flowing pieces of an opened scroll. It warded Seiten Taisei away from the blonde and temporarily paralyzed him. Sanzo quickly dashed forward, throwing his palm on the boy's forehead and pushed him to the ground. Another fact surprised the blonde as he saw tears... coming out of those golden eyes. It wasn't Seiten Taisei anymore... the innocent sincerity was inside. Goku was there.

The boy, now pinned down on the ground by Sanzo's arm on his forehead, didn't struggle. Hot tears were still rolling down his dirty cheeks. He begun sobbing softly.

"San... Sanzo... I-I thought that you... didn't want me... anymore. So... I... sorry..."

"I didn't mention anything about neglecting you... baka..." Sanzo gazed at the face of Goku's demon form. In a soft glow of light, he replaced the golden circlet on Goku. Although it was said, that device was made by the gods and it was broken into many pieces earlier, he could somehow re-summon it back to place. It's amusing though.

Seeing that Goku had transformed back into his normal form, he slumped down on the floor, his back facing the crumbled wall with a gigantic hole on it. He glanced at Goku and found that the boy was sleeping peacefully with his head on Sanzo's lap despite of any conscious on his raging earlier. "Oi, don't sleep here. Get up, saru... Oi!"

"Ch..." He simply cursed. He leaned his head back, slightly arched outside the hole. Just for a moment, he pondered on the fact he can hear Goku's calls for him.

_A voice._

He didn't want to bother much although he knew... it'll become persistent and annoying in a way.

_I heard a voice._

A mental picture of his late master, Koumyou Sanzo came across his mind. Looks like his prediction of Koryuu able to hear another's out-cry was right. The blonde stared at the bright moon that was solemn in it's glow and familiar too.

_Someday, maybe you can hear a voice of someone, too._

"How troublesome..."

The next day...

"I'm sorry! I'm reeeeally sorry, Sanzo!" Goku, now all cleaned up and in a loose Chinese suit, pleaded with his hands placed together flatly, towards the blonde monk in front of him. "I really can't remember what happened yesterday. It's like... the whole day was all blur."

"Then, just leave it as that!" Sanzo, who was reading the newspaper, replied. Annoyance starting to fill his temper. "After living in that cave for 500 years and yet you can't stay still for one lousy night."

"Huh? I didn't know that," The boy rested his face on a palm. "But I think from the time I knew you, Sanzo, until now. It seemed much longer."

Sanzo stared blankly at Goku for a moment and he snorted, "I don't get your line, monkey who can speak people's language."

"Hmmmmm!"

_Someday, maybe you can hear a voice of someone, too. Until then..._

And so, not wanting any further trouble from keeping Goku in the temple secretly, Sanzo decided to tell the others...

"Ah, this kid will be staying here from now on."

"Hi, y'all!"

"Oh NO…!" Those monks thought.

The end?

A/N: Yesh, this is supposed to be Sanzo-centric… But I'd twisted it into more of a Goku-centric one… Eep. I must've gone crazy to set Seiten Taisei free… Mwahaha. Yep, blame my sketching instinct again. Perhaps a Hakkai and Gojyo combo fic will be next… Possibly, no promise. So review and tell me how was this chap then! Constructive criticism are fully appreciate although flames will be used to burn my homework. LOL.


End file.
